


Alex/Astra Prompt Collection

by reysfalcon



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-05-31 12:40:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6470320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reysfalcon/pseuds/reysfalcon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a load of prompts that I've slowly been writing on Tumblr. All I want is for Astra to come back, and Alex to admit her undying love for her...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Making Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recently I've been writing a load of prompts on Tumblr, and a few of them have been Alex/Astra. Thought I'd put them up on here so they're all in one place!
> 
> If you'd like to follow me, or send me a prompt, you can find me at [nightblooded](http://agentcoulsons.co.vu).
> 
> They are a mix of lengths, and there is more to come soon!
> 
> Prompt: alex/astra, making up after a fight

Alex tried to ignore the fluttering of the curtains as her partner came through the window. The DEO agent concentrated more on angrily cutting the carrots.

“Brave one,” a voice called out before her.

She tried to ignore how her chopping faltered slightly, the nickname she’d come to love so much muttered with such ache and need.

“I can’t do this right now, Astra. I need more time,” Alex muttered, trying to keep her emotions in check.

It was one thing for Astra to quickly escape out the window after heated words, but it was another thing for her to come back half an hour later, with those words on her lips.

She felt Astra’s presence behind her, hovering slightly at the entrance to the kitchen.

“I didn’t mean what I said earlier,” Astra muttered, “I am not so comfortable with your customs and-”

Alex hastily discarded the knife, carrots long forgotten, “You know very well that that is utter bullshit. You’ve lived a civilian life for 12 months. You’ve seen Kara and Cat work things out. You can’t blame this on our customs, or our confusing ways of going about relationships, Astra. The only thing at fault here is you.”

“I-”

The agent tried to ignore the rising anger in her, not wanting to glance even once at her lover, her partner, “I wore my heart on my sleeve, and you crushed it. And then you flew away rather than facing your problems”

“Alex.” Astra’s voice was suddenly far sharper, the pleading tone turned to desperation.

She finally turned to her lover, glancing over her body. For once, Astra looked small, feeble, not like the strong military stance Alex had come to know. Red rimmed eyes were stark against the pale Kryptonian skin.

The former general stepped forward slightly, her hand faltering as she reached out towards Alex.

“I didn’t mean what I said. At least in the way I said it. For me and Non, it was merely a marriage of convenience. We married to further our cause, and that was it. It was nothing more than a formality.”

Alex slowly felt the anger ease out of her, watching Astra wring her hands and glance carefully up at her.

“When you said- when you asked for me to move in with you, I did not know what to think. You were putting your heart out in the open, so full of love and hope, and I then I knew I couldn’t move in with you. I couldn’t just move in with you.”

Alex frowned slightly, now openly staring at her partner.

“For me, this is not just a hope. This is my life. I do not just want to move in with you. I want to marry you, and grow old together. And I couldn’t bear to let myself fall any more and not know that this was it, that this was it for us.”

“Astra,” Alex whispered, trying to keep down the tears threatening to show themselves.

She couldn’t help herself, stepping closer, resting her hands slightly on the Kryptonian’s waist.

“When I asked for you to move in, when I gave you that key, that was me saying that this is it. I want you and me, forever. I want lazy Sundays and having Carter over, and for us to share this space as ours. I should have thought-”

Her words were quickly cut off with soft lips, those familiar lips caressing her own lightly. They were stupid for fighting, for the lack of communication.

For both of them, battered and bruised, this was home.


	2. Injured

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Astra gets injured helping fight Non's forces and is let in Alex's capable hands to recuperate. During that time Astra is a cranky patient and Alex realizes she loves her.

It was the last situation Alex expected herself in. She was banned from field work with a cracked rib, and she had a very cranky Kryptonion on her couch.

“Alex,” the general called out, a whine filtering through her voice.

The agent huffed, picking herself gingerly up off her bed. Astra was lucky she was an insomniac. If she’d stayed at Kara’s, she wouldn’t have gotten this 24 hour care. It was probably why Hank forced her to have her.

Shuffling out to the lounge, she squinted at the lamp placed on the coffee table, illuminating the paler-than-usual Kryptonian laying on her couch.

“What do you want, Astra? It’s 2am and I have to get up tomorrow.”

The general snickered in the lamplight, “You mean you have to get up to watch copious re-runs of Grey’s Anatomy on that infernal box of yours?”

Alex rolled her eyes, leaning herself lightly against the wall and looking carefully at the alien in her living room.

The bruise on her cheekbone stood stark against the paleness of her skin. She could tell that she was holding herself carefully, keeping her side from resting against the couch fully. Major internal bleeding had nearly killed her, and the sun lamps hadn’t been able to fully repair her. Instead, she was forced to wait, for once, for her body to heal. And that made for a very very cranky patient.

“I can’t sleep,” Astra whispered, wincing slightly as she shifted herself up the couch.

Alex huffed slightly, knowing there was little use of her going back to sleep anyway.

“How about we get started early on that Grey’s Anatomy? I’ll even make you some warm milk if you stop whining.”

“Agent Danvers, you certainly know how to treat a woman,” Astra said, smiling hesitantly and shifting up a bit further.

Alex wasn’t entirely sure why she had decided to let the Kryptonian stay, or why she felt the need to look after her, in her stand-offish kind of way.

Half an hour later, the agent looked down at Astra, her curls fanning over Alex’s lap. After much whining and huffing, Alex just gently pulled the alien over to her. Kara always fell asleep like this after nightmares. She said it was the feeling of someone there.

The credits were running, the familiar tune filtering through the lounge. Two mugs of warm milk were laid forgotten on the table. Alex tried to ignore the moonlight illuminating the Astra’s face, the white curl of hair stark compared to the brunette. Astra looked so peaceful in her sleep, like the weight of the world was finally off her shoulders.

They were two souls, intertwined by bruises and responsibility, fighting a fight that they were scared they couldn’t win.

Alex tried to ignore that feeling in her heart as she looked down at Astra, the feeling she’d trapped out for too long.

Shit, she thought. It was the last thing she needed, falling in love for a Kryptonian.


	3. Waking Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex/Astra- "Oh god.... How are we going to tell Kara?!"

Alex tried to ignore the incessant hammering in her head. Her mouth tasted like something had died, and she couldn’t 100% remember what had happened last night.

She remembered drinking with the gang, to celebrate the most recent DEO operation. Astra had had her powers blown out, and the last thing she remembered was Astra taking a body shot off her.

Wait. What?

The agent shifted in bed slightly, opening her eyes slowly. She was in her own bed, thank god. That meant she hadn’t picked anyone up on the bar. She didn’t want to admit, but she got a bit flirty when she was drunk.

She grabbed blindly for her phone. Instead of coming across it, her hand contacted something warm, cocooned in her duvet.

Glancing over, she saw familiar brunette hair, with a dash of silver splayed out on the pillow.

Shit.

She was naked. She didn’t seriously sleep with Astra, did she? She wouldn’t. Sure, they’d talked a lot recently, but that was just because of Kara.

The agent groaned, running a hand over her face. This was the worst thing that could happen.

“Astra!” she hissed, shaking the woman next to her awake.

The Kryptonian groaned, turning over towards her and w wrapping her arm round her waist.

She was definitely naked. Alex couldn’t help but feel a rush of warmth across her cheeks.

“Astra!” she called out again, prodding her companion harshly in the shoulder.

Kryptonion curse words were muttered heavily, ones Alex definitely knew were not polite.

Recognition seemed to dawn on the alien, and the weight abruptly left her, Astra sitting up in shock and immediately groaning.

“Agent Danvers?”

Alex couldn’t help but smirk at the hoarse voice of the Kryptonian.

“What happened last night?”

The agent blushed slightly, carefully sitting up and pulling the sheet with her.

“Erm, well. You’re naked, I’m naked. I guess that tells us a lot.”

Astra suddenly raised her head towards the door, more curse words tumbling from her lips.

“Kara’s coming.”

The color drained out of Alex’s face. Her sister was coming up to her apartment, and here she was, naked in bed, with her aunt.

“Oh god…. What are we going to tell Kara?!”


	4. Feel the Force, Astra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Astra watches star wars

“I don’t understand what these Jedi are.”

Alex sighed. Astra has been moaning since they put A New Hope on. Apparently Tattoine wouldn’t have 2 moons. Apparently Jedis are a separate alien race. Apparently light sabers aren’t scientifically possible.

“Astra!” Alex shouted, immediately shutting up her girlfriend.

“I just want to watch my favourite movie. I don’t need a detailed comparison of the similarities of Jedi and the alien race on Parteon. We can watch Finding Nemo after if you want.”

She felt the Kyrptonian curl into her side, a head of soft wild hair coming down onto her shoulder.

“I’ve heard about the little green man, Yoda. He is remarkably similar to a species in the next system over…”

Alex just sighed again and whacked Astra firmly in the face with a pillow.

“No more Finding Nemo.”


	5. So Like Us?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex/Astra- "So how does marriage on Earth work, exactly?"
> 
> (this got over 100 notes on tumblr, which is insane for alex/astra. so proud)

For some reason, Astra had gotten into Friends. Alex wouldn’t have minded, if she hadn’t been forced to watch 7 seasons in 2 weeks.. Luckily the DEO had forced her to rest after a few broken ribs and concussion.

Finally, after binging, they’d gotten to Monica and Chandler’s wedding. Not long now and Astra will move onto something else to obsess over.

“So, how does marriage on Earth work, exactly?”

Alex stalled, chow mein noodles hovering in the air half way between the box and her mouth.

“Well, typically they live together, and want to certify their relationship together, so they get together with friends and family to celebrate.”

The agent watched the Kyrptonian mull over her words. From what Kara had told her, marriages on Krypton were mostly done out of convenience and arranged by the parents.

Laughing at Monica freaking out, Alex turned from the woman beside her, and continued eating her noodles.

“So like us.”

The agent chokes on her noodles. What the hell did Alex think they were? She had been staying with her since she’d been released and aligned with the DEO.

“Astra, we are definitely not married.”

“But we celebrated me living with you the other day with Kara’s friends.”

Alex sighed. Dealing with clueless Kyrptonians was great fun.

“When I say relationship I mean like dating. Courtship, whatever you call it. We are definitely not dating.”

Astra stared at her. Alex tried to ignore how green the former general’s eyes were.

“Why do you think I have been bringing you flowers and making you that odd bitter hot drink?”

Alex paled. She thought Astra was just being kind.


	6. Public Transport

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Astra meet public transit

“This was the worst idea ever.”

They’d decided to go across National City for the day, to help with Astra’s integration into human life. With some great museums and attractions, it seemed like the perfect day out.

That was until they realised there was some big baseball game on, against Metropolis, meant that the subway was packed and it was basically impossible to get on.

“You were the one who suggested we go on this public transport. I would much rather fly…”

Alex sighed. She just wanted a nice day out with her girlfriend. The sun was shining, they’d had a lazy morning in bed, and now thi.

“It’s all about experiencing the realities of humanity. Queuing for the subway and sports fans are definitely part of that.”

A fan dressed in the bright blue and red colors of National City bumped into the pair, chanting and spilling beer over the DEO agent. This was honestly Alex’s worst nightmare.

“Okay, please can we fly?” Alex muttered, glaring at the idiot down the platform and lacing her fingers with her girlfriend.

“It’s a beautiful day, it would be my pleasure.


	7. Sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex running a fever and Astra being all caring ?

Alex mumbled as she felt something cold on her head and turned over to escape it.

“Brave one,” a voice murmured over her, “I researched ways to help treat flu and they say to put a wet flannel on your head.”

“How the hell did you know I had the flu?” Alex muttered, still buried under blankets and her duvet.

She heard Astra shuffle round beside her, several plastic bags obviously being emptied.

“I may have had a small panic. Kara insisted that you were not about to die, and just that you needed a few items,” Astra said, pushing Alex’s hair behind her ear.

“You bought me thing?” Alex asked, looking up at the Kyrptonian. Alex knew that Kara would be fretting, but seeing the other alien slightly tense and concerned made warmth explode in her chest and a smile to form on her face.

“I got you something called Lucozade, or how ever you say it, some chicken noodle soup, that ice cream you and Kara get through, some odd little tablets that Kara insisted on and some book that reminded me of you.”

“You, Astra In-Ze, went to a grocery story and bought me ice-cream?”

Astra blushed slightly and hung her head, “Kara told me that everything would be fine, but I felt so helpless watching you there.”

Alex had always understood that Astra was more reserved with her feelings than Kara. It’s why it took them so long to get together, after months of tip-toeing around each other and the unspoken feelings between them. But right now, Alex knew that she loved Astra In-Ze more than anyone in this world, or the galaxy.


	8. Roommates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex/Astra prompt: as a very touchy feely person *and even more when she's sleepy* astra can't keep her hands out of alex. They're roommates. Kara notices.
> 
> This was such a nice prompt to write!

Honestly Kara didn’t notice at first. Ever since there’d been a new initiative to house DEO agents at the base, with the increase of aliens attacks, Alex and Astra had been frequently seen together. It made sense, their rooms were next to each other and they’d figured out that they actually got on really well.

It wasn’t until a few months into the scheme, on a visit to the DEO, that Kara really noticed it.

The light touches. Whether it was a hand on the small of Alex’s back, or a nudge of the knee when eating breakfast, there was always small contact.

This would have been fine. If Alex hadn’t always generally avoided physical contact, unless it was Kara or someone she was dating.

So when Kara walked in late one night and saw Astra basically wrapped round Alex on the sofa, she stalled and stared at the pair - content and relaxed in front of the TV.

“She fell asleep, can you grab her blanket?”

“Tough day?” Kara asked, adjusting her cape and moving over to Astra’s room.

“Mmm,” Alex mumbled, eyes drawn back to the TV, “3 alien attacks in the space of a few hours.”

Kara tried to ignore how empty her aunt’s room was. There was barely any personal items, and by the looks of it, harldy any clothes in the half open wardrobe.

Turning once more, Kara definitely couldn’t see the blanket anywhere, “It’s not in here. Are you sure it’s not in the living room?”

She heard a slightly shuffle and a sigh, causing her to use a quick burst of x-ray vision. Astra had just shifted slightly, tucking more into Alex than she thought was possible.

“Oh, it’s probably in my room.”

Kara raised her eyebrows in surprise. She was used to sharing every little thing with Alex, but the idea of her aunt and her sharing things seemed a bit odd.

Moving into the agents room, she immediately saw the bits and bobs dotted around. Pictures littered the walls, from their childhood and newer ones of the gang. Alex’s favourite leather jacket was thrown haphazardously over chair, and various bits of makeup littered the dresser.

The blanket was laid over the end of the bed, obviously purposely tucked in and it seemed like it belonged there.

“Found it.”

She couldn’t help but have a bit more of a look around. She spotted the magnets that Astra insisted on buying to everywhere they visited stuck to the mini fridge. Her combat suit was piled amongst the various clothes in the hamper.

Astra’s room was no longer hers. She belonged here.


	9. Tiny Cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Astra holding a human baby for the first time. (maybe it's Clark and Lois's or something. idk, or lucy and Kara's or just a random baby lol)

“Alex, he’s so tiny,” Astra muttered, cradling the small baby.

The DEO agent couldn’t help but smile. Alex was pretty sure that this was the first time Astra held a human baby. She knew she’d marveled over Kara when she was born, but a human baby seemed so much more fragile in Astra’s superhuman arms.

Little Jack was only a few days old, and Kara and Cat were overjoyed. Although there were more and more small babies in their group, this was the first time Astra had actually held one so small. But Kara had insisted her sister and Astra to come over as soon as they back home.

Alex ran a finger down Jack’s head, his thin soft hair barely registering under her touch. She saw her partner staring at the small child, her eyes wide and mouth in a wide smile. She could see tears forming in the Kryptonian’s eyes, and Alex rubbed her back lightly.

The new addition shuffled slightly, Astra’s shoulders tensing slightly and her back straitening. A small huff came out of Jack, before he yawned and settled down, eyes closing and becoming utterly still.

“Of course my son would settle on you,” Cat muttered, a small smile on her lips and her hand wrapped round Kara’s waist.

Astra looked up, grinning and settling down on the sofa, “Tiny Cat obviously loves me.”


End file.
